Who else ?
by Ignivagus
Summary: Remus and Sirius are trying to talk to James about Narcissa. Sirius just can't let his friend get hurt. But James loves Evans, doesn't he ? Well...


**Who else ?**

**Disclaimer** : Of course, I do not own Harry Potter.

English isn't my mother tongue, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes (and I'm pretty sure I made some). I'm trying to improve !

One day, in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories...

"Listen, Padfoot, just get over it ! It was a one time thing, ok ? I shouldn't have told you, I knew it..."

Sirius looked taken aback.

"Wait, Prongs, what d'you mean you shouldn't have told me ? Are you kidding ? You _had_ to tell me, she's my cousin, you know ?"

James rolled his eyes.

"I don't _have_ to tell you everything Sirius. Besides, even though she's your cousin, you must admit that she is pretty hot. How could I possibly resist her ?"

"Of course she's hot, she's a Black ! But James, she's a Slytherin ! A... a nasty little snake ! Not to mention that she's a spoiled pureblood brat who looks down on everybody ! And a Slytherin !"

"I get it, I get it ! God, Sirius, and you dare to call your family narrow-minded ? She might be a Slytherin, but she's probably the prettiest girl in our year, not to say in the whole school, and she sure is clever. She's not like the other girls. I'm really attracted to her, and she's attracted to me too, or at least she was last night, or else..."

"What happened to your crush on Evans, then ?" Sirius said accusingly.

James looked surprised, like he had forgotten, until now, that he was (or claimed to be) in love with the charming red head.

"I still like Lily of course" James said a little too quickly...

He was interrupted by Remus, who entered the room, obviously annoyed.

"What's all the fuss about ?" he asked. "I could hear you two arguing back in the Common Room ! You even woke Peter up, and you know how hard that is..."

"Ah ! Moony !" Sirius said. "Talk to James ! He doesn't listen to me, but maybe he'll listen to you ! I know _you_ are going to be more sensible than he is about all that ! Please, tell him it was a bad idea.

Remus was worried know. What had James done this time ? He looked from Sirius to James, and then back to Sirius.

"Are you eventually going to tell me what on earth you are talking about or not?"

"I'm afraid this casual conversation had gotten a little out of hand. That, of course, wouldn't have happened if dear Padfoot here..."

"He's shagging my cousin Narcissa ! That's what is happening" Sirius screamed.

Remus looked appalled.

"You mean", he started, "that you've disturbed us all while we were studying in the Common Room which was, for once, quiet and peaceful... Just because James slept with a girl, who just happens to be your cousin ? Which we knew was eventually going to happen ? Remus asked, half-amused, half-annoyed.

"Well, actually... yes." Sirius answered.

"But Padfoot, that's... I mean, we saw it coming, didn't we ?"

"Yes, but it's not the same ! I didn't think it was really going to happen ! She's a Black, and she's in Slytherin, and..."

"So ?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So" James said "Mister Black here thinks I shouldn't date a Slytherin. And we're not really dating, by the way. You know how he is about Slytherins, even worse than I am. Or maybe I should say, worse than I used to be."

"Now, Sirius, you are being ridiculous. Prongs is right, isn't he ? It's that Slytherin thing again."

"Yes ! I mean, no, but... Well, maybe a little. I don't understand, Prongs ! You're always messing with Snape, and you're never nice to Slytherins, and then, all of a sudden, you're snogging one !"

"It's because he's Snape ! Snape, you know ? Because he just always manages to get on my nerves, not because he's a Slytherin !"

"James !" Sirius whined. "Listen to me ! You know how they are ! Snakes bite ! She'll only get you hurt, and you know it !"

"Don't you thing he's old enough to make his own choises ?" Remus asked. "And did you notice ? You're talking about Snakes again. You can be so full of predjudices sometimes. Not all Slytherins are bad. All Gryffindors aren't courageous. And all werewolves aren't monsters, right ?"

"Moony ! This is _so_ different ! Of course you're not a monster, but... But I know Cissa, she's..." Sirius started.

"Cold ?" James suggested. "Bitter ? Pessimistic ? Selfish ? Don't you think I know that ?"

"... not in love with you." Sirius finished.

There was an awkward silence. James was shaking. Sirius bit his lower lip, embarassed.

"What makes you think I love her ? What makes you think I want her to love me ? It was just..."

"Now, _you_'re the one being ridiculous James" Remus said. "Don't you think we've noticed the way you look at her ? The way you mention her even when it's not necessary ? And even the way you pretended to like Lily ?"

"But I do like Lily ! She's cute, nice, generous, she's so full of life..." James said.

"Everything that Cissa isn't." Sirius added.

"Maybe" James admitted "Cissa is... different. She's beautiful, not cute. She's proud, cynical, but sometimes she looks just like a little girl. She can be strong, but she's also frail, almost desperate, but always... passionate."

"Now you can't tell me you feel nothing for her" Remus remarked.

"James, it's dangerous" Sirius said. "She's Lucius Malfoy's fiancée. And I don't think you want to mess with Malfoy, you know he is..."

"Padfoot, I'm perfectly aware of that. He's a Deatheater. She isn't, though, and I don't want to marry her, you know ? I love Evans ! She's so... She's better, isn't she ? She's sweet, she's... I want to go out with her, really. D'you think she'll say yes this time ? Maybe I should ask her again. Right ?" Prong's voice broke. He repressed a sob.

"You're just trying to convince yourself, James" Remus said quietly.

"No, I'm not ! And what do you know about Cissa anyway ? What do you know about... love ?" he whispered.

"We know it's not always easy" Remus sighed.

"And I know you should stay away from her !" Sirius exclaimed. "Look, I'm sorry I reacted like that, I just... I don't want you to... I wish you..." Sirius didn't know how to say it. "I wish you could chose someone who'd make you happy"

"You're lucky, you two, you have each other. I have my doubts. Her pains. And our fears."

Remus blushed slightly. None of them knew what to say.

"I think she kind of likes me" James finally said.

His friends looked at him. He tried to smile, but only managed to wince.

"I'm talking about Evans, of course. Who else ?"

Who else, indeed ?

A few years later, Narcissa Black became Narcissa Malfoy.

A few years after that, James Potter married Lily Evans.

But the day James died, murdered by her husband's master, something died in Narcissa too...


End file.
